degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/The Circle Season 1 Episode 19 - Dirty Little Secret
Part 1 (The Circle is sitting in front Chandler Heights.) Chantal: The SATs are today! Nate: What a drag. Aqua: Come on guys! This is our big chance to make to senior year. Dylan: Got that right. (Dylan kisses Aqua.) Mark: It could be a piece of cake. Kaitlyn: Piece of cake? Do you know how much we have to do? Nate: Tons. Mark: Good point. Chantal: It'll take until third period from homeroom to get them done. Mark: Check it out. (The circle see Kelly, Alecktra, Grant, and Charlie staring back at them.) Nate: They probably don't know what the SATs even stand for? Dylan: What do you for? (Nate looks at Dylan.) Dylan: I was joking. Nate: Were you? (They laugh.) Part 2 (During SATs, Mark, Nate and Dylan are sitting in the back row. They whisper to each other.) Nate: I can't get a clue. Dylan: Me niether. Mark: What problems are you guys on? Dylan: 5. Nate: Same. How about you? Mark: 20. Nate: How'd you get there so fast? Mark: I prepped. Nate: You didn't study last night? Mark: Neither did you. Want me to help or not? Dylan: Please. (Mark writes down letters on a piece of paper and passes it to Nate.) Mark: I'll fill you in on the rest. (Francis whispers to Mark.) Francis: You really shouldn't cheat. It's kind of a sin. Nate: Mind your business. Mark: Look how about I give some answers for you to leave me alone, Forman. Dylan: You can slobber up Leo while you're at it. Francis: No thanks. Mark: And besides, isn't homosexuality and secretly dating your gay enemy a sin? (Francis turns back around.) Mark: Didn't think so. Part 3 (Mark, Nate, Dylan walk out of class.) Dylan: I'm glad we got through it. Nate: I'll say. Mark: I pulled you guys out of the forests. Nate: You may have. How'd you got done so fast? Dylan: Guessing never any time. Nate: You gave us guesses?! Mark: No. I actually read them. Dylan: But you hate tests. Mark: On the bad days. Nate: Well thanks for getting us through it. Mark: No problem. Dylan: We'll see you at lunch. (Nate and Dylan leave. Grant and Charlie walk up to Mark.) Grant: Hello, dumbass. Mark: What do you want, loser? Charlie: It's a regular day. Mark: Irregular for you if you don't scram. Grant: Did he say scram? Mark: As in get your asses out of here. (Grant starts laughing at Mark.) Charlie: Is there a reason you are so stupid? Grant: And do you even know how to spell stupid? (Mark frowns at both of them) Grant: Awe, you gonna cry? (Mark grabs Grant and Charlie's necks.) Mark: Don't call me stupid. (He pushes Grant down.) Charlie: Let me go you stupid bastard! (Mark raises his fist and puches Charlie in the face twice. Charlie falls to the ground.) Mark: I'm much smarter than both you. Your nose is about to leak blood in three, two, one. (Charlie's nose starts leaking blood.) Mark: Told you. Mr. Sampson: Mark Dobson! Office now! (Mark storms off to the office.) Part 4 (Mark walks out of the office.) Nate: Dude! What happened? Dylan: We heard you beat up Grant. Nate: And Charlie. Mark: I broke Charlie's nose. Nate: I was supose to do that. Mark: I did it for you. I passed the SATs and I know it. Nate: You did? Mark: I know it. I worked to hard for it. I know paste and knowledge. Dylan: Cool. Mark: I may be absent minded but don't think I won't fail. Dylan: We accept you. Mark: Plus I got a week of detention. Nate: You're still not an idiot. Next time, let me take Charlie. Mark: You got it. (They walk away.) Category:Blog posts